starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Merlin
Merlin, the Father of Avalon is a character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. He was inspired based on the Arthurian character Merlin and voiced by Bob Kaliban. Merlin is an ancient, eternal wizard who for over a thousand years has dedicated himself to preserving the goodness of Avalon and punishing those who want to use its magic for dark purposes. But as the show begins, Merlin, banished into the wild magic by the evil Lady Kale, must entrust his young students, the Jewel Riders, to overcome the dark powers and rescue him to save the kingdom. In their mission the girls are aided by Merlin's own magic animal, a talking owl named Archie. Backround to display the royal Sun Stone]] Merlin is the great and wise wizard that is over one thousand years old who has dedicated to preserve the goodness of the magical land of Avalon. He has long ago harnessed and bound the wild magic, so he could create a wondrous and beautiful place where humans and animals could work and live in harmony. As such, he is known as the "Father of Avalon". A thousand years ago, Merlin vanquished the treacherous Queen Morgana and her ancient wizards. Since then, he has been protecting the magic of Avalon and and making sure its magic can not fall into wrong hands. Merlin looks harmless and usually is wonderfully kind and compassionate, but he has no tolerance for whoever wants to use Avalon's magic for evil. Merlin is also a loving teacher who has trained the Jewel Riders and watched over the royal family for generations. Years ago, he had sensed darkness in the magically gifted young Princess Kale and so it was her kind sister Anya who has been chosen to inherit the royal Sun Stone and the throne of Avalon. The jealous and power-hungry Princess has never forgiven him for this. She began scheming to not only replace Anya, for which she has been banished from New Camelot, but also take all that is Merlin's and reign over Avalon forever. Appearances As the series begins, Merlin is overpowered by Lady Kale's newly found Dark Stone and caught in a glowing light sphere - and, after he refuses to give her the power of magic of Avalon, cruelly sent hurling into wild magic to be trapped forever entangled in its swirling chaos. But the witch's dark magic could not destroy Merlin. After Kale threw him in the wild magic, he floated until the gliders found him and brought him to the safety of Cloud City. Merlin soon appears to prevent her from stealing the Crown Jewels from his Jewel Box, but now he can not return until all seven Crown Jewels are collected again. after defeating Kale in "Full Circle"|left|200x200px]] Merlin sends the Jewel Riders led by Queen Anya's daughter Princess Gwenevere, now accompanied by his faithful owl Archie, on a great quest to restore harmony in the magic. With his guidance, the young heroines need to fight to put an end to Kale's dark ambition and bring back peace to the kingdom. After each of the Crown Jewels is secured by the girls, an image of Merlin appears for a short while to talk with them. Eventually, Merlin outsmarts the seemingly invincible Queen Kale after she takes over Avalon and works to find and destroy him so she can rule all of magic, when he only feigns defeat to trick her into destroying herself. The gamble works, but the victory comes at the cost of his staff and without it Merlin will remain exiled. ("Sometimes we make sacrifices for our friends.") In the second season, Merlin is mostly absent until the very finale. After Gwenevere takes down Kale for good, Merlin confronts Morgana and some of the ancient wizards' ghosts in the showdown at the center of the wild magic. In the end, thanks to Gwen and her friends, he again emerges victorious over his old enemies and finally returns to Avalon. File:Merlin bubble.png|With Kale in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Melin magic.png|Fighting Kale in "Full Circle" File:Merlin One Jewel.png|Vs Morgana in "The One Jewel" Behind the scenes Merlin was always shown with four fingers (including thumb) in pre-production pictures, but has five fingers in the show. He was voiced by Bob Kaliban in English, Roger Carel in French, and Maurizio Scattorin in Italian. Merlin is like Henry Gardener in Avalon: Web of Magic, who was supposed to be mentor to the current mages, but was kidnapped by the Dark Sorceress before the current party even discovered their jewels; they found a hologram of him, but were not taught about their powers or mage levels by the hologram. Merlin’s speech in "Shadowsong" is part of Avalon's prophecy. A character named Marlin also appears. Quotes * Gwenevere You will make the Sun Stone your own and the power will reflect your own beauty. * Don't be a fool, Kale. That jewel is unstable. If you continue to corrupt its powers, you know not what you will release upon the lands. * It would take more than your Dark Stone to destroy me. When I gave up the key, I broke my ties to the physical world and entered the matrix. * Kale, you will only destroy yourself. * Remember my students, it's not the path you choose, it's how you walk that path. * It doesn't matter what kind of magic you use, as long as it comes from a good heart. * After Kale threw me in the wild magic, I floated until the gliders found me and brought me here. It is so good to see all of you. But we do not have much time. Kale is searching for me. You must save Avalon. * I will hold Kale long enough for you to activate the Palace. * So the time has come, Morgana. * Darkness always returns, my child. But the strength and love of our friends will hold the darkness back. See also * List of characters Category:Humans Category:Major characters Category:Wizards Category:Male characters